


[Podfic] "Madame Mort" by JED1

by Yvi_sama



Series: Miraculous Podfics [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Drama, Finished Podfic, Gen, Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, That's what you get for being the personification of bad luck, UA, Universe Alteration, Wee bit of angst, audiofic, reader: podfic-chicklet on tumblr, transformative work, writer: riallasheng on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: First part of the plan, loose Madame Mort. Second part, hide Chat Noir somewhere safe- a soft beep from his ring added a bit more length to her stride. Addendum. Hide Chat somewhere safe where no one would find out his secret identity. Third part, go beat the ever loving tar out of Madame Mort. Fourth Part, use the Lucky Charm wisely to get the glove off and destroy it without ending up unconscious or worse. Fifth part, Purify the Akuma and use the Miraculous Ladybug to undo everything and heal everyone. Sixth and final part, find Chat once he was transformed again and shake him until the fact that he wasn’t allowed to do this to her ever again got through his thick skull. The Sixth part might also include a lot of shouting or screaming, she wasn’t sure yet. But the shaking part was definite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madame Mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873033) by [JED1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JED1/pseuds/JED1). 



> Welcome to the podfic-version of "Madame Mort"
> 
> Have fun and don't forget to leave a comment please!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 03 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/173135816227/chapter-03-oh-i-totally-forgot-to-post-this)


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 04 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/173135898522/chapter-04-doing-two-young-girls-talking-to-each)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback on kudos! Thank you for your support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave kudos and comments at least once for every podfic to show your appreciation.

[Chapter 05 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/173381265872/chapter-05-i-love-alya)


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter 06 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/173614781077/chapter-06-a-chapter-that-proves-i-have-no-clue)


	7. Chapter 7

[Chapter 07 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/173614853467/chapter-07)


	8. Chapter 8

[Chapter 08 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/173964825107/chapter-08-please-like-reblog-and-comment-3)


	9. Chapter 9

[Chapter 09 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/174075595297/chapter-09-of-riallasheng-s-fantastic-fanfic)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :-) I hope you enjoyed Jed1's great work and my adaption of it.
> 
> Please leave some feedback on your way out, thank you!

[Chapter 10 on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/174221207487/the-final-chapter-thanks-to-the-wonderful-author)


End file.
